Darkness is Rising
by ScarlettAlexandra
Summary: inside. chapter 1 is the summary. tell me what ya think.
1. Chapter 1

**Torak and Renn have left their two children in the hands of Finn Keddin in order to find the last and final piece of the fire opal which they thought was destroyed. Nalek, their eldest, a twelve summer old boy runs away after hearing a prophecy. He befriends young Maya of the raven clan and together they must defeat a darkening force threatening to take over the forest.**

**Nalek:12, Looks much like Torak. Very suborn like his parents and thrives on adventure.**

**Maylen:7, looks identical to Renn, she is very sweet but equally as stubborn, she is very drawn to mage-craft. (thinking about changing it to Kindle…)**

**Maya: 12 summers, she has brown hair green eyes and befriends Nalek slowly. She is strong-willed, and never takes no as an answer, she is Darks daughter and expected to become a mage when its her time.**

**Pebble: Wolf and Darkfurs only surviving cub, now an adult wolf stays with Nalek and Maylen and becomes their closest friend.**

**OWN NOTHING  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**

"Does this mean that we are staying here?" Nalek asked staring at his parents. They were in a shelter at the Raven camp, Nalek sitting cross-legged on his sleeping sack. His little sister, Maylen, was sleeping in hers already laying next to their mothers.

"Yes." His father said looking at him in the dim light of the shelter. It was nighttime, the moon bright and full.

"And your leaving?" Nalek asked.

"Yes." His father answered again. Nalek laid down and turned his back to his parents, "Nalek we don't want to leave you here its just-"His fathers voice trailed off.

"Safest this way." his mother continued.

Nalek felt Pebble come in and lay down at his feet. Wolf and Darkfur were already sleeping soundly near Maylen. He heard Pebble wine to him: _okay?_

Nalek answered silently, _no._

He heard his father sigh for he too could talk to the wolves. His father, Torak, was the Listener, he and his mother, Renn, have saved everyone numerous times and defeated the Soul-Eaters. Nalek was forever to live in his fathers shadow. He even looked just like his father, black hair, grey eyes, tanner skin. Maylen looked just like their mother with her bright red hair and dark eyes.

He stayed facing the wall of the shelter pretending to be falling asleep when really fury and rage kept him awake. His parents climbed in their sleeping sacks next to each other and talked silently. He was not listening until he heard his name spoken.

"And as headstrong as you." His mother said softly, "-gets angry and storms off. He is just angry because we should have told him sooner." His mother, Raven clan herself, was as sharp as their sacred bird. She always spoke clearly and made good sense.

"I know. I know. And you told me that we should have. Does Maylen understand?" Fa asked.

"Yes, she is just scared that something will happen…" Ma had answered. Soon their voices stopped and when Nalek looked back over in the now darkening fire light they were sleeping. His fathers arm protective around his mothers, Maylen curling up against her.

Tailless was not okay. Pebble thought as he bound out of the shelter to go on a night run before returning back to the pack. The ravens circled around before resting outside the den. Pebble strode over to the rushing wet not many lopes away and drank its cold wetness. It sometimes angered him that Tall Tailless, pack leader, could hear his and other Tailless talks, and that the smaller tailless cub could not understand any of them. Pebble once back in the shelter greeted his father with a nose lick before settling back down next too Tailless.

**Tell me what you think. New chapter up soon. And thinking bout changing Maylens name to Kindle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wowwwwwwwwww have not updated in forever. well here it is!**

"How long will you be gone?" The tall red-haired man with the beard said. Nalek knew this man to be his grandfather. His grandfathers hair was graying with age but he still stood strong and healthy.

"As long as it takes." Torak replied, " We wont let everything start up as it did many summers ago" His grandfather nodded.

"They will come to no harm here," his grandfather looked over at his mother who was braiding back Maylen fiery hair, " Take care of Renn." He said softer. He than smiled down at Nalek who stood proudly by his fathers side. "You look much like your father. Tell me are you as good a tracker as he?"

"I can also talk to the wolves." Nalek answered looking strangely at this man.

"I see!" he smiled down at the young boy. He did look almost identical to the young Torak that was once taken to this very camp summers ago.

Dark walked up to them a young girl with brown hair and green eyes behind him. She looked Naleks age . "This is Maya." Dark motioned to the girl, "My daughter." He added at their odd expressions. Maya looked nothing like her odd looking father a man with stark white hair, a white raven nestled on his shoulder. Torak smiled and commented on her beauty.

"Why are your clan tattoos different than your parents?" Maya asked Nalek suddenly.

His and his little sister had two lines of green tattooed on their cheek bones to symbolize the forest and not the clans.

"They are not clan tattoos." He answered defiantly. "I don't like him." Maya told her father and she stared at the boy with detest after a pause of silence. Nalek could not believe this girls rudeness. He frowned grumbling und his breath.

Soon Torak and Renn began their goodbyes to the children. Maylen had tears flowing from her dark eyes as she hugged their mother goodbye.

"Nalek." Torak said bending to his sons level, "Here, my father gave it to me at your age, and now I think you should have it." Torak held out his fathers knife to him. Nalek stunned for a minute took the knife in his hands.

"But Fa…"He stopped feeling tears prick at his eyes. Torak put his hands on Naleks shoulders squeezing them before turning away. Standing atop of the hill Nalek with Maylen waved until they no longer saw their parents in the distance.

**(EHHHH) Not the best of chapters but its one anyways. Please review!**


End file.
